


Spot The Difference

by gentlesleaze



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlesleaze/pseuds/gentlesleaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan was brought to Storybrooke when the new curse was cast, and she finds that things have changed between Hook and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spot The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Features speculation based on scenes from the latest promo and some BTS filming spoilers for season 4.

The first thing she notices is the crisp chill in the air as she exits her makeshift home. Mulan tugs her sweater tighter around her shoulders, the material clinging to her thighs as it drapes over her. After a little over a week of wearing things of a comparable texture, the light-weight fabric still makes her feel ill-prepared for whatever dangers may present themselves. But the forest—or at least the area which she inhabits—has been absent of any disaster or trouble. Mulan, nevertheless, finds herself waking with the rising of the sun, insistent on doing her morning patrols despite their apparent futility.

If asked about her choice to isolate herself in the woods upon finding herself in this new land, Mulan would say it was her preferred way of defending the people of Storybrooke (whom she's only seen a handful of on the rare instances when she's ventured into town). Despite Robin's protests and insistence that she, and all the merry men, function best as a group, old habits die hard. She prefers to do things on her own, especially now that her previous traveling companions were expecting their first child and were no longer in need of her services.

While she misses the weight of her armor (and hopes that somehow, somewhere the precious gear was preserved), Mulan likes the freedom of movement these _jeans_ provide her with, and the breathable cloth of her shirt certainly has its advantages. And she—as all warriors must be—is accustomed to adapting to the unknown.

Mulan imagines finding fallen leaves and dirt that's been frosted over as she treads through the wilderness, but her surroundings are as lush and vibrant as when she first arrived in the land without magic. The colder temperature, she concludes, is a unexplained occurrence.

She's climbing down a moderately steep hill when she catches a glimpse of blonde hair and a burgundy jacket through the trees. The combination springs forth memories of a previous trek through the woods back home, in the Enchanted Forest, when Mulan had been accompanied by Aurora, Snow White, and Emma Swan.

Mulan makes to approach her, excited at the prospect of seeing a former comrade if a little nervous to reconnect with someone so estranged. She runs through the rehearsed answers to the questionnaire that most likely awaits her upon their reintroduction (she doesn't mind living alone; being around nature is quite calming; no, she doesn't know how Aurora is doing) and then suddenly she spots another figure: a man dressed entirely in black leather with a hook for a hand. _Captain Hook._

The metallic appendage glimmers in the sunlight and is angled in such a way that indicates he is prepared to use it; she expects nothing less. Mulan gets low to the ground and unsheathes her sword—one of the few items that stayed with her when the curse struck—and readies herself to come to Emma's aid the second he makes his move. She watches him closely as his left arm extends forward and his hook snakes around Emma's elbow. But the gesture is surprisingly... gentle.

Mulan surmises it's likely a tactic of his, to ease his unsuspecting victim into a false sense of security (and that blacksmith ruse he had used during their first meeting corroborates that theory), but Emma responds to his maneuver in a pleasant fashion. She turns around and stands in place while she waits for him. She _expects_ him to be there, Mulan realizes; she wants him to be there. Maybe they've temporarily renewed their partnership for the sake of their mission? Have matters become so dire that Snow's daughter would tolerate working with that _pirate_ again?

The pair converse in hushed tones and Mulan waits for Emma to cuff his wrists and drag him along to their intended destination, just as they had before arriving at that beanstalk. But she never does. Instead, Emma leans into him and smirks at something he's said. Mulan, addled by the scene before her, takes cover behind a thick pine tree, it's trunk covered in moss and staining her pants. She can make out the last bits of the discussion, something about _interruptions_ and _later, I promise._

"This isn't over," Emma says.

"It never is," Hook replies exasperatedly, his eyebrows raised as his head shakes slightly.

And then she's grabbing the lapels of the coat, moving them back and forth as their bodies shift closer still. Their fogged breaths mix together, eyes glued to each other's mouths. Mulan can hardly believe it. This is a game they're playing, surely; a battle of wits played with physicality. Emma sighs heavily before willing herself away from him (she's chosen to fold, perhaps, letting him win this one in favor of a larger victory down the line? No other explanation comes to mind). But Hook looks just as defeated as he begins walking once more, his steps in tune with hers as he follows her lead.

Mulan is disappointed in Emma's recklessness at allowing Hook to be at her back without supervision. She can only hope that Hook honors whatever agreement there is between them.  
  
  
.  
  
  
She waits until nightfall before heading into town, the sleepy, coastal village even more quiet during the evening hours. Her rations are running low from her last visit and there's a minor rupture to the roof of her shack that's best repaired before it gets worse. The grocery store is closed by now, she knows, but she can still purchase some _snacks_ at the mart that's opened all night (and she suspects that the clerk's chronic sneezing has something to do with his lack of rest).

Mulan slings her canvas bag over her shoulder with a grunt. It's especially heavy this time—and she takes a mental note to not wait so long between trips, no matter how much she wishes to avoid a certain sleeping beauty and her steadfast prince—and so she elects to take a shortcut instead, one that cuts through Main Street and puts her at risk of being seen.

Granny's Diner is the first thing she distinguishes, its lettered neon sign and accompanying arrow a difficult thing to ignore. It's relatively crowded inside, which assures her that the likelihood of anyone taking a stroll and passing her by is minimal. Mulan is in the middle of crossing the street at the corner when she sees someone rushing out of the establishment. She freezes for a moment before recognizing the woman as Emma.

Her shoulders are firmly set, Mulan notes, and her steps are firm against the concrete. Emma doesn't seem to be heading anywhere in particular (there is a trance-like quality to her jaunt that tells Mulan she is more likely fleeing from something). Then, a second person bursts through the door. It's Hook. Again.

His steps are quicker and more nimble than Emma's, and it becomes evident that he's trying to catch up to her. "I'm sorry," he says, and Mulan thinks that there is much the pirate captain has to be sorry for where would he even begin.

Hook tries calling after Emma but she doesn't acknowledge his pleas. Mulan wants to applaud Emma for her sternness in the face of someone so untrustworthy, but there is a tenderness to his voice that catches Mulan off guard. She finds herself actually sympathizing with the man.

"I should have listened to you," he continues, and at that Emma hesitates but it only lasts the briefest of moments and then she's back to marching down the road. He's nearer to her now, however, and is able to reach for her. "Emma, sweetheart..."

He pulls at her arm and she finally stops, whirling around to face him and he lets go immediately. Mulan struggles to comprehend his use of the endearment. She's quick to assume he is being presumptuous, as always, spewing terms like _darling_ and _love_ with such frequency that they lose their meaning and candor. But no, she discerns; this is different. This is habit. This is comfort.

She's only ever seen the infamous Captain Hook express such sincerity once before, when their group had been locked behind Rumplestiltskin's cell. He had made a speech about dried beans and lost hope, brought on in part by a desire to appease Cora and to take enjoyment at hearing the sound of his own voice. His delivery had been dramatic to say the least and Mulan had little issue with ignoring his words, but Emma—at whom his monologue was directed—had been truly affected by them.

When Emma had retorted with an accusation of her own, Hook's face had taken on a distinct sort of seriousness. The man with a reputation spanning countless years and many realms, who had no problem in exploiting the fears his namesake inspired, had seemed insulted by her presumption. "Actually, no," had been his only response, and then he was leaving with that witch out of the cave and onward towards... well, to this very place.

Presently, Hook has managed to convince Emma to hear him out. She is irritated, that much is clear, but she listens to his explanation. He mentions something about disobeying her instruction and putting himself in danger unnecessarily. The whole thing is confusing, not just for the jumbled summary of events he provides which Much has no context for, but also for the emotional element of the exchange. The dreaded captain is actually apologizing—which in and of itself is startling—for not heeding someone else's command.

For all that Emma appears to be annoyed and unconvinced, her body language says otherwise. She's open to him, chest out and torso leaning fractionally in his direction. They aren't team mates disputing the results of a plan gone wrong; this is closer to a lover's quarrel.

Emma says something when he's finished, to which Hook nods. He motions with his ringed hand as he keeps speaking, and she seems receptive to his words. There is a long pause, and then without warning he's stepping forward and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The pirate and princess wrap their arms around one another, his fingers in her hair as he angles her head to the side while she is clutching at his waist with one hand and stroking at his neck with the other.

Mulan's jaw drops, her bag nearly slipping off her shoulder as she watches them. She is well aquatinted with Hook's flirtatious nature, the intrusive way he would enter a person's space and make lewd remarks for the sole purpose of ruffling feathers. This, however, is something new; this is entirely welcomed and (very much) encouraged.

She looks on, stunned, as Hook cups Emma's face and she in turn scratches her nails against his scalp. It's all so... _loving_. Heated and rough to be sure, but there is a reverence there that Mulan thought impossible to ever exist between the two of them. She's decided she's seen enough, though, and starts to leave when she notices the wind picking up, gusting with such a force that the traffic lights are swinging and flickering. There is a blinding flash of light and before she knows it, they've disappeared.

Mulan gawks at the empty street. She's witnessed strange magic before, but nothing as unpredictable as observing the Savior and her villainous significant other vanishing into this air.  
  
  
.  
  
  
It's another week before Mulan decides to enter Granny's for breakfast. Her lunch and dinner specials are delicious, but nothing can compare to the eggs and meat and _coffee_ that are staples of her morning meals. To her relief, she mostly goes unrecognized as patrons enter and exit and go about their day. Her only meaningful interaction so far has been with Snow, who greeted her warmly and hugged her tightly. They briefly discuss the events that have transpired since their separation at Lake Nostos, and Mulan congratulates Snow on her new child (and the mention of Aurora's approaching due date doesn't sting as badly as she thought it would).

Snow insists that she join her family in the booth, but Mulan chooses to remain at the counter. "Another time," she promises and Snow rejoins that she'll hold her to it.

The members of Snow's family join her one by one (and it is a rather extensive family): her husband with their son in his carriage; their grandson Henry, who is dropped off by the Evil Queen; and then Emma arrives (who also greets Mulan affectionately) and takes a seat next to her son while simultaneously stealing a strip of his bacon.

Mulan isn't one to eavesdrop (the invasion of privacy is something she deems lacking in discipline) but there is a vested interested in the goings on of the Charming family that she cannot shake. They exchange pleasantries—statements about the weather, Henry's complaints about his schoolwork, David's claims that his son has already spoken his first word—and then Snow mentions Hook. Or rather, _Killian_.

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah," says Emma. "He's just running late." And there's no further commentary. No snide remarks. He's part of their routine, as integral as any one of them, and Mulan wonders when the hell _that_ happened.

She glances over at their table and manages to catch Emma fight a smile. She looks happy; they all do, in fact, and maybe it's time that Mulan follow their lead and put the past behind her as well.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of the chimes at the front door, signaling Hook's entrance. Mulan keeps her gaze fixed on Emma, studying her reaction at seeing him approach them. Her entire face lights up; it's the only way Mulan can describe it: her posture relaxes, the corners of her eyes crinkle, and she's grinning from ear to ear before schooling her featuring into something more neutral.

Emma stands up when he's close enough and Mulan follows suit. Hook has the decency to look a bit sheepish when Emma announces to him that, "Mulan is here in Storybrooke and she's staying at the Bed and Breakfast. Maybe you could show her around sometime."

The offer isn't entirely serious; should Mulan refuse, there would be no hard feelings. "It would be my pleasure," he says courteously, and Mulan thinks he almost means it. Hook is sporting a new set of clothes—blue shirt hidden behind a dark grey waist coat, and black jeans—which is a refreshing change from the constant darkness of this previous attire, but she says nothing of it. He's having a hard time maintaining eye contact with her (he couldn't possibly be _nervous_ , could he?) and then he scratches behind his ear. With his left hand.

"You... your hand," Mulan blurts out, covering her mouth instantly in atonement. "I'm sorry, it's just, a lot has changed."

"You have no idea," Emma laughs, and Hook chuckles to himself as if they're sharing in a private joke, but Mulan gets it. She's seen the change, bits and pieces of it, and although she doesn't know the details, she doesn't need to. What matters is that they're happy, and Mulan finally has the courage to seek it out for herself, too.

"I should be going," she says determinedly. "I should say hello to Aurora and Philip. It's been awhile."

They part ways, with Emma asserting that they'd see each other around, and Mulan likes the sound of that.

.


End file.
